List of Newspapers (The Old Blood)
This page lists the various newspaper articles shown in Wolfenstein: The Old Blood. Compared to the articles presented in Wolfenstein: The New Order, these prequel newspaper articles are fewer in number and have no accompanying pictures. Three Anarchists Hanged For Treason Berlin, April 4, 1940 - Three anarchists, one woman and two men, all identified as students and members of a local terrorist group, were executed by hanging yesterday. All of the executed were sentenced to death for high treason after having spread dangerous anarchistic propaganda flyers against the Führer in public squares across Berlin. "Poisonous ideas are spreading within certain cliques in the student community which is a danger to both our nation and the men risking their lives for us on the front every day", said prosecutor Ernst Dietrich when speaking to the crowd gathered to witness the execution. "This kind of behavior must be met with the harshest and swiftest of punishments." Wulfburg Aids Injured Soldiers Wulfburg, Jan. 7 1945 - The hospital in Wulfburg is one of many hospitals throughout Germany focusing on the treatment and physical therapy of soldiers wounded in combat. The hospital's head physician, Dr. Franke, told our reporter about the pride he felt taking care of the war heroes. "It's a joy to go to work each day when you know that what you do is for the benefit of these patriots," said the doctor. "These boys want nothing more than to regain their physical strength so that they can return to the front, and the doctors and nurses here are grateful for the opportunity to support them." During the last year, Dr. Franke has seen the dwindling numbers of injured soldiers. "It's clear that we are winning the war. I've never had so few patients here as I have today," he beamed. Institute of Artistic Reeducation Inauguarated Vienna, Sept. 4, 1945 - Vienna's new Institute of Artistic Reeducation was inaugurated yesterday and a number of former "entartete kunst" painters have already enrolled in its three year long program. They will be schooled in classical German art, the values of the Reich and the golden rules of fine artistry as established by our Führer who himself is one of the greatest artists of our time. Successful graduates will regain their citizenship status and be able to rejoin society. Arriving for his first day at the Institute, former "entartete" painter Wolfgang Eichmann spoke of the benefits of this new institute. "I feel such gratitude towards the Führer and the Chancellor for giving me a chance to correct my behavior." Medieval Sword Unearthed in Wulfburg Berlin, Nov. 3 1945 - Archeologists have unearthed fragments of a sword buried underneath a street in Wulfburg. The sword has been dated to the 10th century and belonged to a medieval knight. The archeologists leading the dig, Lotti Kohl, commented today on the find with enthusiasm. "The knight was in the service of King Otto, the Holy Roman Emperor, when he was, for unknown reasons, killed on the streets of Wulfburg." It is unclear how this find relates to the razing of Wulfburg which took place in 965 AD, but it strengthens the most popular theory among local historians that a group of knights sent out by King Otto were killed when they were trying to defend the city from invading bandits. Castle Wolfenstein Assassin Executed Berlin, 3 Jan. 1946 - It was the Führer himself who put the noose around the neck of the assassin known as "the Castle Wolfenstein terrorist" when he was executed Sunday morning. Herr Hitler was in a fine mood having recovered remarkably well from the cowardly assassination attempt. As he was led into the execution chamber, the terrorist soiled himself when he saw our Führer in such good health. "Let this be a powerful reminder that all enemies of our great nation will meet a righteous end," said Herr Hitler after the assassin had stopped twitching where he hung on the rope. "It is time to quell the insidious rumors claiming that I was badly hurt by the terrorist and that he managed to escape. They were fabrications manufactured by our enemies. Everyone who is found to repeat these lies will face trial as traitors of the Reich." The Führer Visits Paderborn Paderborn, 12 Jan. 1946 - People were out celebrating in the streets of Paderborn in the Bavarian Mountains when the Führer came to revisit the town and its famous Castle Wolfenstein. On the agenda was a meeting with General William Strasse and his lieutenant Helga von Schabbs to discuss the German war effort and the success of General Strasse's research into advanced war technology. "This is just the beginning," said the Führer after the meeting. "The Allied forces are losing on all fronts. Our bombs are falling over England. The American navy is fighting a war they cannot win in the Pacific. No one is standing in our way." He also commended Helga von Schabbs for her archeological research illuminating the great history of King Otto and his legacy to the German people. Archaeologists Investigate Wulfburg Church Ruins Wulfburg, Feb. 13 1946 - A team of archaeologists led by famed archaeologist Helga von Schabbs has turned the old ruined church of Wulfburg into a scene much like that of an ancient Egyptian excavation. "This is a beautiful city with some of Germany's friendliest inhabitants", said von Schabbs during a break from her busy schedule. "But it is also a city which holds many secrets. Secrets which may be important to the future of our great nation." When asked, several of the Wulfburgians were happy with the academic interest, giving them yet another reason to be proud of their city. However, a few people did not share the enthusiasm. "There was a reason the church was burnt down," commented Elsa, one of the city's seniors. "The past is the past and should be left alone, I say." The Night of Fires Approaches Wulfburg, Mar. 1 1946 - Preparations are underway in Wulfburg for the Night of Fires - the annual ceremony in remembrance of the fire which burned down the city a thousand years ago. "This will be our most ambitious Night of Fires ever", said the happy mayor when our reporter caught up with him overseeing the preparations in the town square. The city's most skilled woodmakers have been working around the clock to get everything done. A miniature wooden church representing the defiled church, the important center piece of the ceremony, has been built and will be lit up just before midnight of the 3rd to be followed by the traditional dousing of the flames. The church choir will this time be performing the Cleansing Fire song during the ceremony. Of course, what would a Night of Fires be without a big feast before the burning? "Oh, this will be the biggest feast yet! And afterwards, we will serve the traditional Otto cake filled with cream and raspberry jam. It will be a glorious night!" said the mayor. Extra! Wulfburg Citizens Ordered to Evacuate! Wulfburg, Mar. 10 1946 - An evacuation was ordered in a statement issued this morning from Berlin. The archaeological expedition near the old church ruins has revealed evidence suggesting that the ground beneath Wulfburg may be unstable. All citizens will be relocated to Frankfurt, where they will be provided food, shelter and work, until these safety concerns have been thoroughly investigated. "I would say that it was very fortunate that we decided to launch this investigation into the history of Wulfburg, otherwise this potential geological catastrophe may never had been discovered", said Frau Obersturmbannführer Helga von Schabbs early this morning. Sweden Signs Peace Treaty! Berlin, March 14 1946 - Early Monday morning, a peace treaty was signed between Swedish King Gustav V and Adolf Hitler. After a month of arctic warfare in the Swedish north, our brave German boys broke through the frontline and captured the iron ore mine in Kiruna, a strategically important location for the war effort. With the surrender of the Swedish Government the parliament was disbanded and the Swedish monarchy pledged loyalty to Germany and Adolf Hitler. With this peace treaty comes new trading agreements where Swedish iron ore will be shipped exclusively to Germany, providing a huge boost for the stagnating Swedish economy. After signing the peace treaty, Adolf Hitler was taken on a tour by Dr. Gunnar Dahlberg of the State Institute for Racial Biology founded in 1922, the world's first of its kind. The Führer was very impressed with the facilities and commended Sweden for their contribution to this important field of research. Normandy Defense Museum To Open Next Week Paris, March 15 1946 - Two years after the failed Allied invasion of Normandy in June 1944, the Wehrmacht in cooperation with the People's Front is ready to inaugurate the first Normandy Defense Museum. Spread out on 3 beaches, the museum is connected by an underground metro and will feature tours of the bunkers, encampments and the beaches themselves. 156,000 Allied soldiers died during the attempted invasion of Normandy. Only 89 German heroes lost their lives. The failed invasion was subsequently dubbed "D-Day" by the Allied aggressors, where the "D" stands for the English word for "Death", and is perceived by many to be the final nail in the coffin for the already strained Anglo-American alliance. When asked about the speed of which the museum was built, the Chief of the Museum remarked: "It's poetic justice. The museum was built by the enemies we captured during the invasion. They came here to destroy our Fatherland, but ended up building a monument to their own defeat." Rudi Jäger, The Patriot Hunter "What matters most to a hunter is his dog," says Herr Rudi Jäger, SS lieutenant and caretaker at Castle Wolfenstein. When we meet Herr Jäger, it is a crisp October day and he is taking us on a walk through the forest south of Paderborn. His dog, a beautiful hunting breed "enhanced" by the research of General Wilhelm Strasse, trots along by his side through the carpet of rustling leaves. "It's a relationship. She trusts me, and she knows I would never betray that trust. When you're out there, stalking your prey - that's all that matters." When speaking with Jäger, it becomes clear that the same fervor that made him Helga von Schabbs' right hand is also devoted to the art of hunting. But what about fellow hunting partners? "I need someone I can rely on one hundred percent. People are clumsy. They are easily distracted and insecure. Dogs, on the other hand, are great animals. They are loyal to the other members of their group, they follow their leader without question, and when the group is threatened, they bite." Flyer: Rise, German Students! Fellow students of Germany! Our great nation has been hijacked by brutes antagonistic to the free-thinking spirit of German students. The educational system is being systematically corrupted from within by the "moral elite" appointed to student leaders and Gauleiters by the Party. It is nothing short of a disgrace. And yet when the time comes to rise up and speak out against this, the silence is deafening. Can it be so that we, the German people, deserve nothing more than what we get? Germany has been in the clutches of many tyrants before, but this time we have collectively jumped into the mouth of the most monstrous yet. I know for a fact many of you agree with this sentiment and I know for a fact that many of you are scared to speak up. But if you do not, make no mistake - they will eventually come for you. They will come for the German youth. When the times come, Hitler will send our brothers and our sons into war and he will let their blood be split on foreign soil and there will be nothing we can do about it. Will we let this party of fascists lead us into certain catastrophe? Or will we change the course of this nation towards a future free from tyranny? The choice is in your hands. Germany youth - rise up! Defend the name of our nation. Do not let it slip into infamy. Stand up against the fascists of our regime for a new and free Europe, free from the burdening shackles of Adolf Hitler's "ideological education". For a Europe where everyone can live as equals. Rise up now, for soon it may be too late. - Sophie Kessler, student of philosophy, Berlin University. Category:Wolfenstein: The Old Blood Category:Documents Category:Newspapers